The Labyrinth
by BookWorm0001
Summary: After watching the movie Labyrinth, I might have, sort of, accidentally wished away my sisters away to the castle beyond the Goblin City. Now I have to rescue my sisters while holding onto my sanity solve the Labyrinth before the 13 hours are up.
1. Chapter 1

T**he Labyrinth**

**Summary: After watching the movie Labyrinth, I might have ,sort of, accidentally wished away my sisters to the Goblin Castle beyond the Labyrinth. Now I have to go rescue my sisters while holding onto my sanity and hoping I don't run into Jareth - the Goblin King - before my 13 hours are up. Or worse - I fall for him.**

**A/N: The idea for this story strike me after I read Labyrinth fanfiction last night and woke up the next day with the movie stuck it my head. In between 1st and 2nd period, this idea came and I had to type it up on my iPod. I hope this doesn't suck.**

**At first I was going to put my age in here — then I remembered it was going on the Internet and I was already using my real name. Of course, paranoia is getting to me as is logic. So, i put my approxamate age, same with my sisters. It might be a few years over or under.**

"You're so annoying! Just stop bothering me!"

"Your face is bothering me!"

"Ashlyn, your come-backs suck!"

"Your face sucks!"

"Just leave me alone!" I slammed the door in my youngest sister's face and gave a huff. _I wish… no, don't do that._ I thought_, it won't work anyways — that movie is getting to your head. _My sisters turned on Justin Beaver and started singing along just to annoy me. "Would it kill them to consider my feelings every once in a while?" My sisters, Lauren(about 12) and Ashlyn,(about 10) had no respect for me what so ever, especially when my parents were out and _I _was in charge being the oldest at around years old 13.

_"Baby baby baby oh!" _

"Just shut up already! Gah! Why can't you two be nice to me for once!" _Don't say it Hannah_, a voice seemed to whisper, _you'll regret it. _"Great, now I'm hearing things," I muttered. I was brought back to reality by the annoying screams of my sisters and got mad once again. I wished…"I wish," I muttered," the goblins would take you both away… right now."

The lights went out and I was surprised when I heard nothing. I would have thought they would have screamed. I opened my door slowly, "Guys, are you okay? If you're trying to scare me it's not funny!" I slowly walked down the short hall to Ashlyn's bedroom — which is directly across from mine. "Seriously - this isn't funny," I opened her door — nothing strange except for their absence. Then I noticed the window was open - which it never is.

The window occupied the majority of the wall that faced the street and the screen had been taken out because it was pretty much useless. "Guys, come back inside - Mom's going to be so mad! Come back!" I turned to walk out when a barn owl practically collided with my head and left me looking at an exceptionally tall and attractive man standing in front of the window.

"They aren't here Hannah."

"No, no no no no no —"

"Are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not alright. It was just a movie! How Is this even possible!" I was talking to myself more than anything while Jareth looked at me with a queer expresion on his face."Give them back! I didn't think it was real!"

"What's said is said. You obviously thought something would happen or you wouldn't have said it." He started moving some crystals around in his hand — even in the midst of all this i still felt like yelling 'fushigi!' at him like I did when I watched the movie. "I can give you your dreams Hannah, all you have to do is forget about your sisters. This," he held out a crystal," is not a gift for a girl who takes care of two little sisters. Just forget about them."

"I can't! As much as they annoy me they're my family and I love them. I have to get them back - i aprecieate the offer, but i have to have them back."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The room spun and suddely we weren't in my sister's room. There was a large maze — a labyrinth — in front of me and I recognized my surroundings from the movie. "You must complete my labyrinth in thirteen hours" He pointed to a clock hanging on a tree, then started backing up," — or your sisters stay with us forever."

"Oh great, he gets to fade away into the background and i have to deal with an ever changing maze. Well, come on feet - we've got a long journey ahead of us."

**A/N: I though about stopping after I said _the _words but decided against it since it would be so short. I'm not sure if I want to have myself meet original characters or ones from the movie — maybe i'lldo both. If you have a character feel free to tellme about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Labyrinth**

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter, I wrote this one the next day 'cause I couldn't stand not writing it. Enjoy!**

I looked at the large walls of the Labyrinth — not a door in sight. "Not everything is what it seems here," I muttered to myself."There's got to be a door somewhere." I noticed an insect coming toward me and payed it no mind. I needed to focus on getting my sisters back. "Ow!" I looked at my arm — a fairy started to fly away and I smacked it. "It bit me!"

"Well what'd yous expect faries to do?"

"I turned around to find a smal.…man? No, goblin looking at me.

"Well, I didn't expect it to bite me. I didn't even bother it."

"Faries like causing mischeif — but don't bother Hoggle while he's working."

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?"

"Now why would you want to go in there?"

"I have to get my sisters back —"

"Oh no, I'll get you inside — nothing more. I don't want to get caught up in this again." He pointed to the wall where a door was. It hadn't been there earlier and it startled me a bit.

"When did that get there? Right, not everything is what it seems here. Well, nice to meet you Hoggle and thanks for the help." I started walking down the right passage, feeling the walls for an opening. After several minutes, nothing appeared. "Don't take anything for granted," I muttered," there has to be an opening somewhere — or there doesn't." I slumped against a wall and held my head. "Now would be a good time for that Worm to appear."

"'Ello!" My head whipped around to find myself face to face with a blue worm wearing a scarf. _That was really weird._

"Oh, hi. Do you know a way to the Castle beyond the Goblin City? I can't find an opening anywhere."

"Why, there's an opening right in front of you. You just ain't seeing it right. Why don't you come inside and meet the Missus."

"No thank you," I stood up and walked toward the opposite wall, my hand out in front of me.

"Please, cone inside and have a nice cup of tea." Expecting to hit the wall, I was surprised to find an opening in the wall.

"Thank you! That was incredibly helpful!" I turned to my left and started walking.

"Wait, don't go that way!" I backed up to face the Worm."Never go that way!"

"Oh, thank you." I started going down the opposite path but stopped after I was hidden from view. I was a bit suspicious. "If she had gone that way, she would've gone straight to that castle." I started to go back down the other path, but when I tried to move it was a dead end.

"Now that's just rude Jareth." I swear I could hear him laugh as I continued down the passage waiting for a place to turn.

*****Time Skip*****

I take a right at the next opening, then a left. "This is hurting my head." I'm closer to the center of the labyrinth, but I'm confused. There's no way for me to figure out the right direction and I'n pretty sure I'd been walking in circles. "Okay, what happened I'n the movie?" I kept walking until I reached a dead end. "Great, another dead end." I turned around only to find that a dead end had formed behind me. "I don't care how messed up this place is — everything changing is so not fair."

"Well, it doesn't matter if it's _fair _now does it?" I heard four laughs behind me and found two doors where the dead end was.

"Great, I don't suppose either of you know the way through the Labyrinth do you?"

"No," said the bottom head of the left door which was red.

"But they do," the bottom head on the right, the blue one, looked up to the head on the top of the door, as did the red one."

"Can either of you tell me the way to the center of the Labyrinth?"

"No," said the red.

"But," the blue said," one of the doors leads to the castle of the center of the Labyrinth,"

"And one leads to — "

"Bum bum bum bum,"

"Certian death."

"Well, which one is which?"

"We can't tell you," the red said."But you can ask one of us."

"But we have to warn you - one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies."

"Okay," I said, walking up to the red." Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth?" The two heads talked then he looked back at me.

"Yes?"

"Then that door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death."

"How do you know," The blue asked.

"Yes, I could be telling the truth."

"But then he'd be lying. And if he wee telling the truth I'd still get the lie - I thinknI've figured this out," I walked through the door confidently," This is a piece of cake!" Suddenly the floor opens up underneath me and I'm falling very rapidly down a dark hole.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! I'm pretty much going with the movie's story line but I'm still going to mess with it a bit. Review mean I update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Labyrinth**

**Thank you to whoever read my story! And whoever reviews, a million 'thank you's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth - if I did I'd be holding the Goblin King hostage and I'd be the owner of a lot of best-selling novels and musicals I like. And Jareth wouldn't be pestering me right now — Go Away!**

**I forgot about the disclaimer in previous chapters. Also — free hug from Jareth to anyone who reviews. Or Sarah if you're a guy. Or whomever it is you think is hot, I'm not going to get into that stuff right now — my concentration is needed to kick Jareth out of my house right now so I can get back to writing. He's a bit distracting — especially when he's your personal Jareth, no one can see him, and he continues to blow air in your ear to make you shiver. …okay WAY off topic. Back to the story!**

Now, I'm not one for screaming. I don't like it because it hurts my voice and I have to take care of my voice. Plus, it's just not a sound I make - I have a deep-ish voice, not a high pitched one. So when I let out a blood-curdling scream as I fell I was pretty sure all of the Underground heard me.

At some point I started slowing down, but I felt as though I was being grabbed by hundreds of hands. It shouldn't have surprised me that it really _was _hands grabbing me. "Help!"

"What do you mean help? We are helping!"

"We're helping hands—"

"You're hurting me!"

"Would you like us to let go?" The hands let go and some below me grabbed me again. The experience was unnerving me — the hands were forming faces and talking to me.

"No! — don't drop me again!"

"Which way?"

"Yes, which way?"

"What," I asked.

"Which way do you want to go?"

"Up or down?"

"Do I have to chose?"

"Unless you want us to chose for you — "

"No! I mean, no I can chose for myself." I looked around, hoping to find a way out of this.

"Huury up, we haven't got all day."

"Well, it's a big decision for her."

"We're getting tired!"

"Shut up! You're hands, you shouldn't be talking!" The hands started to look really pissed off, "Crud."

"Well then, I guess we aren't supposed to help you either."

"No! Help!" I grabbed at the hands but they retracted into the walls. "Help!" The hands did nothing and soon enough I fell through a small hole and ended up hitting the ground. It was dusty and there was no light — an oubliette. "Great — now I'm stuck I'n an oubliette. Thanks for nothing Jareth," I whispered.

*****Jareth's Throne Room*****

The Goblin King sat on his throne, looking intently at a crystal. "She's in the oubliette." The goblins surrounding him starred laughing,"Shut up. She should not have gotten as far as the oubliette, she should've given up by now."

"She'll never give up!" Said one goblin and the others nodded. Jareth started to think about this — annoyed.

"Oh won't she. The dwarf is about to lead her back to the beginning. She'll soon give up when she realizes she has to start all over again!" He chuckled as the goblins stared silently at each other, "well laugh." Immediately the goblins laughed and the awkwardness was forgotten as Jareth tossed the crystal up in the air.

*****The Oubliette*****

I hugged myself, trying to stay warm. My only light source was above me I'n the celing as was any heat I would be able to get. My outfit, however acceptable for travel, did not have a jacket. A decision I greatly regret. It wasn't much — tennis shoes, blue skinny jeans, and a blue and white striped shirt the billowed out like a cloud. No make-up at all, as per usual. I owned it, but never wore it.

I looked around as best I could, being human I had poor night vision — but I'd say I could see pretty well I'n the dark. Yeah, needless to say I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a small human-shaped silhouette moving toward me. "Oh, it's you," a familiar voice says.

"Hoggle! Hoggle what are you doing here?"

"I knew you were going to get in trouble the moment I met you. So i've come to give you a hand.

"That's an ironic statement."

"What? Oh, well what you've got to do is get outta here. It so happens I know a short cut out of the whole Labyrinth from here!"

"I'm not giving up now - I've come to far! No — I'm doing okay."

"Of course you are. But it only gets worse from here on in."

"Why are you so concerned about me?"

"What? Well, I am, that's all. Nice young girl, terrible black oubliette." I laughed mentally at 'nice' — that's not a word people usually use to describe me. I noticed him looking at a plastic ring I had around my finger and acted upon it.

"You like jewelry, don't you?"

"W-Why?"

"If you help me solve the Labyrinth," I slid the ring off my finger," I'll give you this. You like it, don't you?"

"Uh, so-so.

"Oh, okay.

"Tell you what, you give me the ring and I'll show you the way out of the Labyrinth."

"You were going to do that anyway!"

"Well, that's what would make it a particularly nice gesture on your part."

"I'll tell you what," I said, annoyed. "Take me as far as you can and then I'll figure the rest out on my own."

"What is that anyway?"

"Plastic."

"Oh, well, I don't promise nothin' but I'll yake you as far as I can, then you're on your own, right?"

"Right." I handed him the ring and he slipped it on his finger — it had never fit me anyway.

"Ooh, plastic!"

"Here we go," he revealed a slab of wood that had been covered with a blanket and placed it on the wall. I heard noises as if he were juggling a door handle. I looked around and noticed the walls were sparkly - apartly Jareth liked glitter so much he put it in his dungeons.

"Ah, damn! Broom closet! Well, can't be right all the time. Ah, here it is!" I turned to find a lit passage way.

"Cool — "

*****Time Skip*****

"DON'T GO ON."

"GO BACK WHILE YOU STILL CAN."

"THIS IS NOT THE WAY."

"TAKE HEED, AND GO NO FURTHER.

"BEWARE! BEWARE!"

"SOON IT WILL BE TOO LATE."

"Oh, shut up alrready! You're not scaring me. What are these guys anyway?"

"Oh, they're just false alarms. You get a lot of them I'n the Labyrinth — especially when you're on the right track."

"OH, NO, YOU'RE NOT."

"Oh, shut up!"

"SORRY. JUST DOING MY JOB."

"Well, you don't have to do it to us."

"BEWARE, FOR THE-

"Just forget it," I said.

"OH, PLEASE, I HAVEN'T SAID IT FOR SUCH A LONG TIME.

"Oh all right — but don't expect a big reaction."

"NO, NO, NO. OF COURSE NOT. THANK YOU YOUNG LADY!" He cleared his throat and continued. "FOR THE PATH YOU TAKE WILL LEAD TO CERTAIN DESTRUCTION! THANK YOU VERY MUCH." I heard a noise and saw a crystal pass by.

"Aw shit. He found us." I continued down the passage with my head bowed. I stopped when we came upon a beggar sitting against the rock.

"Ah, what have we here?"

"Ah, nothing!" Hoggle looked panicked — the way_ I _felt.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing? _Nothing _Tra la la?"

"Your majesty! What a nice surprise!"

"Hello, Hedgewart."

"Hoggle," The Goblin King didn't look to happy about my correction and Hoggle looked at me with surprise.

"Hoggle, is it my imagination or are you helping this girl?

"H-H-Helping? in what sense?

"I'n the sense that you are leading her toward the castle. If I thought for one second you were betraying me I'd be forced to suspend you head first I'n the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"No your majesty! Not the Eternal Stench!"

"Oh yes!"

"Stop bullying him Jareth. If you're going to be mean, pick on someone your own size. Or at least the same species."

"And you Hannah — how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

"Well, considering the fact I was just groped by a bunch of talking hands, dropped in an Oubliette by said hands, and I'm now talking to _you _after you bullied Hoggle, I'm not having too much fun. Of course, I'm sure you're delighting I'n my position Jareth."

"As enjoyable as this is there are other positions I'd like much better."

"Uh, ew, Pervert Alert."

"You don't know — "

"I've got a pretty good idea about what you were thinking _Jareth_. As for your little maze, my mind is way more complicated than this Labyrinth." Which is actually quite true.

"Really? Then how about upping the stakes?" He caused a clock to advance three hours and I raised my eyebrow.

"Really? That's really immature." Now I was just attempting to piss him off, and apparently it worked a bit to well. "This is cake."

"The Labyrinth's a pice of cake is it? Well, let's see you deal with this little slice".

"Shit. Run Hoggle!"

"The Cleaners!"We ran down the narrow hall, screaming our lungs off, "Oh, the Cleaners, the Bog of Stench! You sure got his attention!" I noticed a fake wall and started pushing on it as the machine got closer and closer.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I never do these! I hope you don't hate me for it. I' hoping I'll be able to remember to update once I'm out for summer break. 5/31/12 is my last day of school! Wo-ho!Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Labyrinth

**A/N: I feel that disclaimers are stupid, don't you? Of we owned this stuff we wouldn't be on this site. I'd like to see an author doing a fanfiction for their own story - that'd be interesting.**

**Me:Squeegal, do I own the Labyrinth?**

**Squeegal:_Nope, Lady doesn't own Labyrinth. Kingy does though, and Kingy don't like sharing. You don't own goblins either._**

**Me: You heard the goblin, I don't own the Labyrinth - though Squeegal here is my goblin. I took him under my wing when I found him trying to take my pencil while I wasn't looking. He and four other of the little buggers took up residence in my house - they cause some trouble in my family.**

**Anyways, sorry for the delay in updating. Maybe it was the lack of reviews...*cough*_Hint_*cough*, but it could have been anything.(It was my procrastinating) In others their news, schools back in - dang.**

I've never been so happy about face-planting before. The wall gave in just before the Cleaners could clean Hoggle and I out of the tunnel. I was giggling a bit with a smile on my face - and I was scaring myself along with Hoggle. I was coming off the high that accompanied avoiding certian death. "Uh, are yous okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, snapping out of my funk. "Just glad to be alive."

"Well, you _sure _got his attention!" He started muttering unintelligently and I rolled my eyes. I heard Jareth's name and some choice words several times throughout the mutterings - apparently Hoggle has some Goblin King problems. I looked around for another exit besides the the tunnel I had just come through.

"Hoggle, come on. We're getting out of here."

"Where? There's no way out."

"We're just going to keep walking through the tunnel until we find a way out."

"We? I quit! Yous gonna gets me killed!"

"Whatever, go back on our deal, see if I care." I started walking down the tunnel after The Cleaners, not looking back at Hoggle.

"What are Yous doing going down thata way?!"

"Why do you care," I said, not stopping to talk,"it's not like you're coming with me is it?" In my mind, I knew he would - it was pretty much a guilt trip. Make him feel sorry for leaving me and he'd come. Either because he wanted to protect me or because he was curious. I heard him grumble and curse, then run and catch up to me.

"Yous gonna get yourself killed!"

"Really? To die would be an awfully big adventure." I smiled, I never thought I'd use a line from Peter Pan and it apply to the situation. Then again I never thought I'd be running the Labyrinth to get my sisters back.

"No, it wouldn't. Jareth may be able to re-order time but he can't reverse death!"

"Then I won't die. Simple solution." Because I'm eternally paranoid, I have wacky senses - which is why I picked up on some movement down the tunnel. "Hold on." I found a small pebble on the ground and rolled it down the path.

"What'd Yous do that for?"

"Give it a second." After the pebble stopped, a small and nimble object grabbed it and dissapeared fairly quickly.

"What was that!"

"No idea, but we're going to find out." I walked until that creature grabbed onto my ankle. I looked down and I saw a creature with large eyes, a short, round snout, small grabbing hands, and short legs. A goblin.

"Oh! To big for Squeegal to take! Much to big!" He stared at me with wonder. I guess he didn't see a lot of runners. "Big like Kingsy."

"Squeegal? Is that your name?"

"I'm Squeegal - you Thingy."

"No - I'm Hannah. Do you know the way to the Castle at the Center of the Labyrinth?"

"Squeegal don't know - I's just got here. Kingy brought me's when he proofed down here. Kingy didn't know Squeegal was with him, I's is tricky like that."

"Well Squeegal, do you think you'd be able to help me?"

"I's is good at grabbing things. Does that help Pretty Lady?"

"I'm sure it'll come in handy Squeegal. Well, let's keep moving. I'd rather not see Jareth again anytime soon." I only realized how stupid it ws to say that later.

"Where are we?"

"I'se don't know!"

"I wasn't asking you Hoggle-"

"Then who were you asking?" Jareth's velvety voice came from behind me and I turned around, fast as lightning.

"Actually, I was talking to myself, but you seem to gave butted in on my personal conversation."

"Tsk, no need to get snippy."

"What do you want Jareth? I'm a bit busy."

"I've brought you a gift." I raised an eyebrow as he conjured a crystal. "Catch." He toosed it at me and I caught it in my hands.

"What's this?" I stared at the crystal warily, not wanting to be caught in a trap. "And I swear if you say what you said before I will knock you upside the head before you can even consider bogging me." He smiled wryly and chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of bogging you. The smell would be to repulsive for everyone."

"What's the damn crystal for Jareth." He waved his hand like he was saying goodbye and the crystal transformed into a medical syringe. I immediately dropped it and closed my eyes while I tried to slow my heart rate. I'm deathly afraid of medical needles and I had a feeling Jareth knew this.

"I think you might need that at some point. Hopefully you won't."

"What's in it?" Hoggle asked as I tried to calm myself down. it wasn't as if someone was trying to use the thing on me.

"It's magic. Whatever needs to be in there will be. It can only be used once though, so be wise about it."

"Why're you'se helping her?" Jareth completely ignored Hoggle's question and I heard a note of concern in Jareth's voice when he next spoke.

"Are you alright Hannah?" I opened my eyes, gingerly bending over and picking up the syringe. I dropped it from above my head, then stomped on it, making it no more than pieces of glass. I instantly felt better, knowing the object was destroyed beyond repair.

"Actually, I feel amazing now."

"I guess you don't like the gift."

"Here's some advice - don't give a girl something that will give her a heart attack. Like, throwing a snake at her, or sending the Cleaners on her." I walked away, into the forest behind us, leaving Jareth alone with Hoggle and Squeegal, who I was hoping would follow me. I could only hope that I wasn't going to my certain doom.

**A/N: I don't own Peter Pan - which sucks, but I love that line. Peter is just so cute. I did see the musical on July 11 though - Cathy Rigby was Peter. It was awesome!**

**Sorry the update took so long - I've got lots of stuff I have to work on including school. Studying for High School Mid-Terms among them.**


End file.
